Fire in my Heart
by Hannah0707
Summary: A guy looking for good and a girl looking for some bad, just what exactly would happen when their paths crossed? Would polar opposites collide or would separate sides keep to their own. - A HarleyxDiablo fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my dear readers :) I have made the first story from my Submit a Story-line reviews. This one came from jordynhanna2005, I loved the idea of Harley and Diablo because it brought a challenge. So I hope you all enjoy this small part of the story, Harley's view comes next and then combined interaction. And please, tell me what other stories you all would love to read but no one has had the idea yet.

Diablo

No, this shouldn't be happening. She was bad, she was something he was desperately trying to close. A part of his life he vowed to himself he was done with. He wasn't going back, not now, not ever. This time he's staying clean, no trouble. But with her, it was like none of that mattered. Something in him almost made him want to throw it all away, all the hardwork he had done, everything leading up to now.

She was dangerous. Dangerous to him, dangerous to the people around her, she was even dangerous for herself. And yet, she didn't know it and a part of him didn't even care. A part of him made him want it more. A life full of unexpected events, things that would send chills up peoples spines, except hers.

It was that part of him that was scaring him, making him try to run away from himself. Only, how can that be possible? You can't just run away from yourself, the only way you could be completely free would be death. But that wasn't going to be an option. Death would be too easy.

Life, that was something that was torture. It was something that was a sufficient enough punishment for his wife and kids, the people whom he vowed to always and forever be committed to, even if death separated them, made them irrelevant to everyone else, except him.

Yet, this girl, this small frail girl changed everything almost in an instant.

Her mischievous smirk, the tilt of her head, the insanity that radiated throughout her, even every breath she took. It was making him go crazy. Crazy for her, crazy to others, crazy to himself. In fact, it was making him so crazy that he was even taking consideration in murder.

Murdering that Joker, the man who didn't care enough for her to save her. The man who had constantly abused her, the man that ultimately made her who she is today. Although, he wouldn't have met her if he hadn't. But, what she was doing to him, what she was changing in him, it made him think that it was okay. Just that small slither that allowed him to meet her, that was okay.

What wasn't okay was the countless amount of stories he had heard, the beatings, the near death in counters, the clear disregard for her safety.

That, that was what was unforgivable.

No, he shouldn't be having thoughts of murder. He is a changed man, she is not going to change him, just like there is no possible way he could change her.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley

Harley was always mislead into the belief that Mistah J was always the one for her, that she would remain loyal and faithful to him no matter how many times he tried to kill her.

She constantly reminded herself that that's just the way he is, he just loves her in his own special way. But now, now she just didn't know. After coming to the Squad she had gotten saved once, left once, came back to the Squad once, and then almost died _again._ That was one of the only things she could say again to. So why stay?

Once the Squad had talk of getting together again, he made her choose. And boy was it hard.

It was either the love of her life, who constantly left her to die, or her friends that would protect her no matter what.

The choose wasn't obvious at first, but after the voices created a pro and con list, she knew what she had to do.

So she left.

At first it had seemed to be one of the most heart wrenching moment of her life, but then dear old Diablo reminded her she had gotten out of a sick relationship, that she had saved herself and that that was one of the most amazing things she could have done.

After that they had gotten quite close, there was even a vow of loyalty, that they wouldn't let each other fall into that dark path they were once on. That he would not let his power cloud his judgement and that she wouldn't let her heartbreaking fake love cloud hers.

It was the perfect pack, a pack like no other. No one on that team had even come close to being as good of friends as Harley and Diablo, although, some had figured that it was because they were actually smitten with each other. So it made sense that no one could come close to something quite like that.

Deadshot once asked Harley if Diablo and she were secretly a thing and he was surprised when she had laughed at the fact he would even think something like that. She claimed their was no way they could possibly think of each other in that way, that he was like the brother she never had.

But after she heard the question from someone else, she began questioning it to herself.

Was it possible that she had thought of him like that? Could it be possible that he could think of her like that?

Clearly others thought of them like that, so it certainly wasn't impossible.

And just like that, she would find herself slowly begin to think of him non-stop throughout the day. When she would see him she thought it would kill her to look him straight in the eye and would constantly worry if her blushing was growing out of control.

Which was all a very new feeling for her, she had never been extremely flustered around the Joker, so why was it that it could be the end of the world if she was around Diablo?


End file.
